The Separatist Plans
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan get a mission to chase down a bounty hunter and get some stolen plans. Seen from Obi-Wan's point of view, things don't exactly go smooth and something weird happens. Anakin opens up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anakin needs another distraction. After Ahsoka left, he had been sent to battle and lost. It was clear to the council he needed to take a break and make peace with Ahsoka's decision. After that break he went back to fighting and did a significantly better job.

The council was satisfied with his work, not seeing he hadn't made peace with them. With what we did to her. I saw through his mask. I tried to talk to him but he always changed the subject.

Hopefully this mission will distract him and maybe get him to open up with me. I'm afraid of what he might do to free his frustration with the council.

I arrive at his door and knock softly. "Come in!", he said. I walk inside and take a look at his room. Such a mess.

"Anakin we have a mission", I start. He nods, waiting for me to continue.

"We were informed that the bounty hunter Kyl' would be at a cantina. Last night Saesee Tiin and Quinlan Vos went there and found out that he is going to a space station belonging to a crime lord known as 'Ash'. We are to go to that station and bring Kyl' back for interrogation", I finished.

Anakin looked up at me confused, "I've never heard of Kyl'. Why do we have to chase him specifically?", he asked. That's what I thought when the council told me about the mission.

"Apparently he stole some Separatist plans and is selling them back to the Separatists", I said.

"So if we could get them first, we'd have an advantage in the war", he concluded. "Exactly".

"When do we leave?", asked Anakin. "Tomorrow night", I answered.

I left the room to get myself ready for the trip. Honestly I'm glad the council didn't call him and instead asked me to brief him on the mission. He's not exactly happy to see them everyday.

My past with him made him forgive me easier, even if I still feel guilty. I could've done more, but, what's done is done. She has probably made a life of her own already and we can't just interfere with it.

I made it to my room, well I suppose I should get to packing.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review!**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We're on a small ship on the way to the station. It's roomy enough for Anakin, R2 and I.

Maybe I should try to get Anakin to open up. "Anakin. Have you been meditating?", I asked.

"Yes. I've been meditating like the council told me to. Those blind…", he finished in a whisper.

"Has it helped you?", I pushed. "Obi-Wan. I've told you before, I'm fine! Now shouldn't we rest before our mission?", he said.

There he goes again.

"I suppose rest would be good for all of us", I said calmly.

—

We arrived at the station and began our search. We wore our long robes and hoods to blend in better.

"Ugh", I heard Anakin complain. He was looking at something. I turned and saw what he was. Slaves.

This might have not been a good idea.

"Where do you think we should start?", I asked, hoping to distract him slightly.

"I'd say talk with a bartender, they're usually helpful", he said with a hint of anger. "Well then, I think we have a good shot at finding one that will talk", I said.

I was wrong. We went to six different bars and hadn't found out anything about Kyl'. We went to the elevator to try on another level.

"How odd", said Anakin, "What is it?", I said. "Some of these levels are very heavily guarded. You need a key and a code to be able to go down", he said, "Hmm, it might be worth looking into it then. But we need to find Kyl' first", I responded.

Now that he pointed it out, it is something strange. Maybe when the war is over, we can shut down criminal headquarters or stations like this one.

We stepped out of the elevator and went to the first bar we saw and sat down. "So do you think we should ask the bartender?", asked Anakin with, is that sarcasm I hear?

"Maybe we should try one of the waiters, they could be more open about clients that annoy them", I said looking at Anakin.

He rolled his eyes and called over a waiter. He was a human with brown hair and green eyes. "How may serve you?", he asked quickly.

"Are you alright? You seem a little rushed", I asked. "Sorry. I have to get ready for something. I'm going to make a run for it once my shift is over, which is soon", he said, "Now, how may I serve you?".

"We would like to ask you about someone that comes here frequently", said Anakin, "I-I don't think I should" - "Where would Kyl' be at right now?", said Anakin.

Way to be subtle Anakin.

"Kyl'? He'd probably be on his way to level 77 to 'THE ARENA' to watch the battle. It starts in an hour or so", the waiter said.

"Thank you", said Anakin standing up, "Here's a tip for your help", he said giving the boy a few credits.

We left and headed for the elevator once more to go to level 77. "How long do you think it will take to find this guy?"; asked Anakin.

"Why are you so impatient today Anakin?", I told him a bit irritated.

"No reason", said Anakin. He made that face that says 'don't talk to me anymore', I think it's best if I do as he wishes.

The door opened and the first thing we see, is Kyl'. Anakin lunges at him, but he was too predictable. Kyl' dodged him and started running, clearing a path. I chase after him, quickly gaining on him.

I eventually corner him. "Look, I'd just like the information", I said calmly. "What information?", he asked innocently.

"Don't think we don't know!", said Anakin turning on his lightsaber. "Jedi!", shouted Kyl' with disgust. Kyl' picked up his blaster and pressed something on his wrist.

"What did you do?", asked Anakin. Instead of answering he started shooting at us. We were closing in on him when "Security!".

Great.

"What's going on here?", they asked. "We're just trying to get something that this guy stole from us", said Anakin before I could answer.

"Excuse us but you'll have to come with us", they said. Anakin and I looked at each other and nodded. We jumped over the guards and started running, trying to find a place to hide.

I was running when Anakin pulled me into a building. We hid there while the guards ran past us.

"So what do we do now?", he asked. "The waiter did say that Kyl' likes to watch fights, right? We go to THE ARENA", I responded.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So many criminals. The scum of the Universe.

"Ugh", Anakin said.

"Oh, stop your whining Anakin, you're going to give us away, now keep searching", I whispered to him.

We were currently in THE ARENA looking for Kyl'. It was a long shot to find him here between all of these people, but we had to try something. What made things worse is that the match had already stated, which meant people were cheering and pushing other people around.

I almost got hit by a snack, I didn't even have time to notice what it was.

"Master, I think he's over there!", Anakin said, pointing towards a guy that did look like Kyl'.

"We should go over there and" - "Follow him until we're in an area where we'll have the advantage", I said, interrupting Anakin.

For, I don't know how long, we kept a close eye on Kyl', Anakin occasionally watching the fight. 'He's not going anywhere Obi-Wan, we don't have to stare at him all the time. It could get suspicious'.

I do agree on the last bit, but I don't understand how people can enjoy such a barbaric form of entertainment!

"Obi-Wan, try watching the fight a bit, you look too suspicious staring at Kyl' without even blinking", whispered Anakin.

Fine, I suppose it won't do us much harm if I occasionally glance at the fight.

Huh, a trandoshan vs a human? That doesn't seem very fair. I'm surprised the human is still conscious. Wow, either they're really bad fighters or this is all fake. Their technique is way off and everything looks constructed.

Maybe I'm just looking into it too much. I don't think a criminal empire would fake fights, they already mistreat and steal from so many innocents.

After the war, the Jedi will bring back justice to places like these. Places where people are exploited, tortured and treated like inferiors.

The fight ended and I glance back at Kyl', he's on the move.

"Lets go", I tell Anakin, starting to walk behind Kyl'.

We followed him around when he entered a cantina. This could be our chance!

"Anakin, be calm. Don't immediately threaten him, got it?", I said. Anakin nodded, but I sense some annoyance aimed at me.

We walk into the cantina, it's fairly empty, weird. We approach Kyl' and sit down in front of him. He was in a corner booth, so if someone comes in, we won't be very noticeable.

"Who are you supposed to be?"; asked Kyl'.

"We heard you have some, information. We'd like to know what's the deal", I said.

"And what makes you think I don't have an employer already?", he answered, "You mean the Separatists?", I said.

"Haha! You think I'd make a deal with those psychos? They'd kill me if I dared sell them their own plans, no, I have someone that is willing to pay a lot for this", he responded.

"Then, what would you say if we could offer more?", I answered, trying to lower his guard.

"A deal with a Jedi? No way! You'll just want to take the information for free, that's not my business", he said reaching under the table.

I can sense Anakin losing his temper, I need to get the information now before he blows his head off.

"There is no need to get violent. We just want the information, not your head", I said. I don't think that will work, better get my lightsaber ready.

Anakin wasn't so patient. He slammed his fist on the table, "You will give us the information"; he exclaimed.

"I don't think so", said Kyl' throwing dust or a powder or something in our faces.

"Can you see anything?", I asked Anakin. I finally got the dust out of my face.

"This way master, quick", exclaimed Anakin running out of the cantina.

I stood there for a moment when… Of course! Kyl' ran out, how could I be so slow? I run behind Anakin trying to catch up to him and Kyl'.

Anakin was about to catch him when the station guards came, "You two in the cloaks! Stop right there!", I heard them say.

"Obi-Wan! Follow me", said Anakin as we started running towards, somewhere. We made it to a crowded area and started trying to blend in. The only bad thing is, we're the only ones wearing cloaks.

The guards were almost on top of us, so we had to start pushing people aside to speed through the crowd faster. We even knocked two or three people onto the floor, I hope they're alright.

I was still following Anakin when I realized he was going towards the landing bay.

"Anakin, you're leading us into a dead end! They'll lock us inside!", I told him, but it was too late.

We were caught.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shoutout to _Kondoru_ for being the first person to review, I hope you keep on reading and sharing your opinions!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Anakin, don't fight them, their security";, I whisper. "Fine. I'll only fight them if I have to", he responded.

I roll my eyes at him. Good enough for Anakin I suppose.

"I'm sorry to inform you that for disturbing one of the stations' guests, you are now banned for life from the station. If you are found somewhere in the station, severe measures will be taken", said one of the guards.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the station, but we're on a very important mission that could change the tide of the war", I informed him patiently.

"I'm sorry for you. This station is neutral so I don't care why you're here, all that I need to know about you is that you're banned. Now get out!", the guard said. How rude.

These people are truly uncivilized.

Anakin and I go to our ship where R2 is waiting for us. "R2 we're leaving", said Anakin without emotion.

"Beep-boop?", beeped R2, "No, our mission was a failure", said Anakin.

"So master, what do we do next?"; said Anakin, "We go back to Coruscant and get a new mission", I responded, "So we give up? Just like that!", exclaimed Anakin.

"We don't know anything that could help us. It's the only thing we can do", I told him. All he did was sulk in the copilot chair.

"Anakin is something wrong?", I asked, "Do you want to talk about?". He knows what I'm referring to.

"No! I've already told you I'm fine. It's just, I felt something weird, in the force when we were in that station. It increased when we were running through the crowd of people, but I can't put my finger on it. It's like something was blocking me from that, feeling. It almost felt familiar", he said.

Hmm. "It could have been a bounty hunter that we already know and you just sensed them", I told him, "I didn't sense anything weird while we were on the station".

"No, it wasn't a bounty hunter. Could it have been" - "Anakin, I doubt Ahsoka would have gone to a place like that", I said, interrupting him.

"Do you think she's still on Coruscant?", asked Anakin. Is he … opening up? This could be a great way to get him to let go.

"I honestly don't know, but if she is, we can't just bust into her life", I said, "But how are you dealing with that?", I asked.

"But she's a Jedi! She doesn't know anything of living on her own! For all we know she could be dead", said Anakin.

That escalated quickly.

"First of all, wouldn't you have felt it in the force if she died? And second, Ahsoka is a very capable person, I'm sure she's doing fine", I told him. That seemed to relax him.

"I just, miss her. She was my padawan, and I failed her", he said, "You didn't fail her", I started.

"She made her decision to leave. Sure it was our fault, we turned on her, we expelled her in the first place. If you where in her shoes, wouldn't you have done the same?", I asked him.

I do feel guilty for not defending her more and I miss her on occasions, but I've learned to let go, which is what Anakin needs to learn.

"But it wasn't the right decision", said Anakin, "The temple was her home".

"Alright Anakin, lets see this from another perspective. If Ahsoka did stay, do you think she'd be comfortable knowing it could happen again?", I said.

Anakin stayed quiet for a second, deep in thought.

"I suppose you have a point. It's just, I miss her", he said, "I'd like to know if she's doing alright".

"If it makes you feel better, I miss her too", I told Anakin.

This is going way better than when I tried to talk to him in Utapau.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We made it to Coruscant. "Lets go Anakin, we need to inform the council about our mission", I said.

"You mean, inform them of our failure", he replied sarcastically. After our talk he seemed to be in a better mood. "Sure Anakin", I responded.

Once we were in the council room I explained what had happened on the mission. Well, Anakin's mood seems to have worsen again. At least he's forgiven me.

"Were disappointed in the outcome of your mission, but it's nothing we can't afford to lose", said one of the members.

"A new mission, have for you we do", said Master Yoda.

"You and Skywalker are to assist Luminara on Batuu", said Master Windu.

—

Anakin and I had been on the planet of Batuu for a little more than a week now and we finally defeated the Separatist forces we were fighting against.

"So to the temple I assume", said Anakin.

I was going to respond when my comm link started to blink. "General Kenobi", I said.

"Obi-Wan, you and Skywalker are needed back at the temple", said Master Windu, "Is it an emergency?", I asked heading to the ship, Anakin close behind.

"We're not sure yet, but we need you to get here as soon as possible", said Windu, "Got it, we're on our way", I said.

"What do you think that was all about", asked Anakin.

"I'm not sure", I answered, "Well it must be something extremely bad", said Anakin.

"Why do you say that?", I asked.

"Because when the temple was bombed, they told us what had happened immediately, they didn't wait for us to go to the temple", he said.

I didn't think about that, he has a good point, "Then we better get there quickly", I said.

"General! We're ready to go", said Capt - Commander Rex, "Excellent Rex, lets get this ship in the air already", said Anakin.

The end

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed the story, feel free to leave a review, that way I can get better at writing these things.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
